


A Life Being Iron-Man Kid

by Avenge_SpiderMan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderbaby, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_SpiderMan/pseuds/Avenge_SpiderMan
Summary: Peter Anthony Benjamin Stark was born... and came along the joyous family.Or...Peter is Tony’s biological son, which came with super aunt and uncles. And see as Peter try to manage life...[Filled it with fluff & angst]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic, also been on my mind lately...  
> Hope you like it!

People never would have imagine that the and only, genius, billionaire, playboy (not anymore…hehe), philanthropist would soon be a dad. 

The first wave, when the world was shook was when, Tony Stark had finally been in a relationship that he was sticking to - the one and only Pepper Potts. The world thought it wouldn’t last that long, only to maybe last for a month or two. Boy were they wrong. Their relationship lasted till the first anniversary, then the second, third, and many more years.

Until the second wave, shooked the whole world once again. Tony proposal to Pepper. And to say that the world had a great time trying to get a sneak peak of the exclusive couple was a thing. Not to mention, the press trying to get a snap of the wedding along with Tony’s so called family - the Avengers.

Not as a shocker anymore, yet still the world found out the most shocking news of all. No it wasn’t another kidnapping of Tony, or a big drastic decision for the Avenger team. No, nothing of such…  
Just the most shocking news - that the whole media is blowing up - Tony Stark and Pepper Stark were expecting.

The minute Tony found out Pepper was pregnant was quite a big deal to him. He went all out the next month after Pepper telling him he was going to be a dad - especially the whole ordeal of doctor appointment and not letting the news get out before the happy couple could say anything.

——-

Tony planned a huge party at the tower as he invited everyone he was close to. Rhodey, the Avengers, Happy, Doctor Helen Cho, etc.  
It was an extravagant party filled with music, food, games… all the usual. Not to mention an area for mocktail for the mother to be…

You must wonder how Tony told the happy news to the other. Let say, it was a game of some science that none of the other could get except maybe Helen and Bruce. It was a game of identifying the amount of protons to an element -that was laid out (to spell the words) - then finding the element symbol, and waylay! Figuring out the surprising new.  
Of course it was Bruce to figure it out first, while the other looked at the numbers like it was a code. 

Bruce matched it within minutes, and quickly stood up to hug Pepper and Tony. The others looked at the three as they were beyond confuse at that moment. 

“What?” Rhodey asked, as he frowned a little.

“You don’t get it, Honey Bear?” Tony smirked. “And I thought we were best friend for life…” As the other chuckled still not knowing what was going on.

“Ok…” Rhodey sighed. “How about you tell the rest of us non genius what the message mean?” He jabbed a playful finger into Tony’s chest. 

“Trying to ruin the surprise, I see.” Tony says as he wrapped an arm around Pepper.

“Tony, just tell us!” A frustrated Clint said as he took the last sip of his beer. 

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” Tony finally stopped the act and decided it was time to tell them. He gave a glance at Pepper who nodded in approval. “The message says, We’re having a little genius…”

The team stood there with blankless expression. Soon they snapped out of it, then congratulating Tony and Pepper. 

“Wow, a little Stark will be running around here…” Clint chuckled, now thinking about ideas he would do with the kid. Tony gave a look to Clint.  
“No ideas about letting my kid be a craze maniac like you.” Tony informed.

“Damn it!” Clint whispered, letting the word Language slip from Steve’s mouth. Nat, hitting the back of Clint’s head as he frowned some more, as she didn’t give a care in the world on what he would say to her.  
She walked her way over to Pepper and hugged her once again. Whispering into the women ear, “Thank you for letting me be an Aunt.” She tried to hide her smile that was forming on her lips, but somehow the super spy couldn’t control it.

———

During the duration of Pepper’s pregnancy, it was the time of joyous and stressful moments during the months. Pepper had most of the symptoms of pregnancy: morning sickness, cravings (mostly anything spicy), the occasional heartburn, aching swollen feets, and of course the mood swing which mostly got Tony sleeping in the lab, being so afraid of his wife.  
Yet during the joyous time, when the two had that peaceful moment in bed together, Tony would become all mushy and started talking to Pepper’s growing bump. Mostly talking about some sort of science or how much the Avengers were excited for the newest addition to the family.

And during the time of halfway through the pregnancy, they started preparing the nursery across from their bedroom. Trying to get everything ready around the place. Somehow, they found themselves in the isle of Baby R Us and other baby stores.  
Tony tried not to get all mushy when in public, yet it was quite hard when a onesie with an Iron-Man was on it, not to mention the other team members were on there too.  
And when the nursery came along - which was a neutral theme - since they didn’t want to know the gender. Everything was prepared and ready to go, except Tony.

Boy, he was a hot mess. He was very nervous on becoming a dad. He never told Pepper any of this, not wanting her to stress her out even more than she already was.  
So during the nights when he was in the lab trying to not get Pepper much more in a agitated mood, he would talk to Friday. 

———

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad, Friday?” He asked his A.I. He felt like a child asking his parent a question, only it was him asking a robotic person. He always had Jarvis, until the whole Ultron thing happened and well, he got his girl (beside Pepper) Friday. 

“I think you’ll be a wonderful father, sire.”

“I don’t know.” He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to stay awake.

“Why so?” The A.I asked him back.

“Because… what happen I’m like my father?”

The A.I was silent for a minute until it spoke once again. “If my calculation are correct, everything says that you’ll be nothing like your father.” 

“For real?” Tony sighed.

“Of course. You and Mrs.Stark got everything prepared. And you, are prepare, yet you just feel like you’re not…” 

The man thought about it for a minute, until he realized that he wouldn’t be like his dad. Well, he would pray that he wouldn’t be. “Thanks Friday.” He said until he looked up once again. “That calculation, was that real or fake?”

“Fake sire, I made it up for you to gain confident.” Tony smirked a little as he walked out of his lab and on his way to find his wife.

———

Pepper was miserable now, the past nine months was such a tiresome pregnancy for her. She was in her 39 weeks of joyful pregnancy. Yet she knew it would all be worth it in the end. 

Speaking of end, she thought the pregnancy wouldn’t end. She was two week late from her due date and well she’s quite uncomfortable.  
God bless Tony, he tried his very hardest to help get her comfortable the past two weeks as she was very antsy and was still the type to over prepare things. Of course she had to, this is her child, we are talking about. 

And also, god bless the team. They too were trying to help out Pepper with things, and finding things to maybe get her into labor. 

Wanda suggest to try some herbal tea that might help. Nope. 

Natasha said that spicy food helped, yet nope. Baby was still in the womb…

Clint too suggested some certain positions for stretches that would position the baby, since he had a few experience of a late baby due to his wife. But nope, the baby was still cozy in its place.

They tried most about everything yet nothing would progress. So they decided to let nature take its course and wait it out. 

So now that Pepper was now in her 40th weeks, she basically lounged around in bed or in the living room. Not doing much except checking all the necessities that was needed when the certain go - time would happen.  
Halfway through checking off her checklist of things, she felt a certain trickle of wetness down her leg. Knowing what it meant, she immediately contacted Tony (thanks to Friday) that she was now in labor.

———

Tony was kinda panicking when Friday alerted him Pepper was in labor. He rushed around the tower along with the others grabbing certain things as they go, meanwhile Happy helped Pepper into the backseat of the car. 

As the others drove some other cars, Tony was now beside his wife in the car freaking out more than she was. He kept on asking if they were near the hospital, or that he should have taken his armour sending them to the hospital quicker, but with Pepper telling him it was a stupid and dangerous idea, he shut up about it and freaked out once again.

Once they got to the hospital, nurses and doctors set Pepper up in the labor and delivery suite. And they were ready for they baby to be born…

Yet who knew the miracle of life would take forever, as Pepper labor was slow just like her pregnancy. Lasting more than 10 hours in labor at the moment was not what they expected. The others came into the room and tried to make it as normal for Pepper as the chit chat, Nat comforting Pepper as contraction came and go. 

And in the end, the rest of the others were now having their private waiting area patiently waiting for mini Stark to make his or her arrival.

———

Thanks the heavens above, that Pepper was now ready to deliver, as she tried to breathe through the pain just like the last 12 hours of labor. Tony held her up while his other hand held her hand as she screamed through the pain every now and then.

“You’re almost there, Mrs.Stark.” The Doctor tells her as she tried to keep the last bit of strength in her but couldn’t as she plopped back down into the pillows. She had been pushing for the last hour, making slow but pretty good progress.

“I can’t.” She wailed our in pain, as another contraction hit her. 

“Yes you can sweetheart.” Tony tried to encourage his wife. He masked behind the worried and pained looks as he saw how much pain his wife was in. “You’re almost there, soon our little genius will be here.” He said. With those encouraging words, Pepper knew he was right, their little genius would be here soon. So as he helped her sit up slightly, she let out a few screams and pushed to be notified that her baby head was out and on its way into the world.

With that news, Pepper gathering the last bit of strength in her and let out a cry as relief swept over her knowing that her baby was here. 

“It’s a boy.” The Doctor called out as she placed a screaming baby boy onto its mother chest. As Pepper gently touch her son hand she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hello beautiful baby boy.” She choked up with tears as she looked over at Tony, who also had tears in his eyes. He kneeled down to the floor, getting height level to where Pepper level was and kissed her as he couldn’t help but stare in awe at his son. 

“Hello little genius.” He couldn’t help but smile.

———

As everyone gathered into the room, and had there turn of holding the precious bundle, (mostly whisper arguing on when they could hold the baby).  
The happy parent watched on as Sam and Rhodey argue on about who get to hold their nephew next.

As all was figured out, the important question was what was the baby name. With great smiles and tear of joys before announcing their son name. Tony announced it. 

“His name is Peter Anthony Benjamin Stark.” Tony said proudly as his son made his way back into his father’s arm. 

Peter Stark. His son was here, and he couldn’t help but feel more than blessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a heart to heart with Peter & coming home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all your comments on about the first chapter. I never thought people would actually like it, but again, THANK YOU! 
> 
> Anyway, here’s Chapter 2...

It was late in the evening, two days after Pepper gave birth, and was now resting. Peter was in Tony’s arms, as the man gently touch the little fuzz of Peter hair. Tony was seated on the rocking chair as his tiny son was on his chest softly sleeping. 

Tony still couldn’t believe that he had a son. God, he had 10 months and two days to prepare yet still he was still very much shocked. He looked down at his son as he couldn’t help but let a small smile slip through his feature.  
Soon the sound of Peter whimper was heard, as he quickly looked over to Pepper. She was still sound asleep, and he didn’t dare want to wake her up. She needed rest, she deserved it, she carried him for so many months while dealing with so much and somehow been a champ during the time of her labor process and birth.  
So she needed rest, and Tony wanted that for her.

As Tony gently rocked the baby back and forth as Tony tried humming a soft lullaby. “It’s ok, Pete… Daddy got you.” He whispered, and then it hit him, he just said Daddy. Damn it felt weird saying that. Well, that was his title now, Daddy.

“I’ve got you, and I won’t let go…” Peter soon quieted down and fell back into a quiet slumber. Yet Tony still carried on with his little speech to Peter.

“I know I’m new at this, very new.” He chuckled a little. “Still trying to find my way with the whole fatherhood thing, but I’m trying, and that what count, right?”

Tony paused a little as he sighed, trying to find the rights words to say to his son. “It might be a bumpy ride during the years, but you, me, and your mom will get through it. No matter what…”

“I might miss a step in parenthood, and I’m sorry in advance for that. To be honest, I never had that much of a father figure to look up to, your grandfather - my dad - was no much of a father figure. There was no presence of him being around me, so it always felt like it was me against the world.”  
Tony felt weird talking to his son about his past. Why was he saying those things, was it for the upcoming things he wanted to say, or just for remembrance of not wanting to be like his dad. He didn’t know.

“Why I’m telling you this? Well, I will make this promise to you, kiddo. I might not be number one dad in the book with showing up to sport practice or all that, or might miss a teacher-parent conference. But I’ll try, I’ll try my damn hardest to be there and not follow into my dad footsteps. What I’m trying to say is that, if I’m not there, others will be. You have your mom, your Aunt Nat, your big sister Wanda, Uncle Steve, Rhodey, and so many others. Meaning you won’t be alone through life.”

Once again he had to look down at his son, and he wondered if it was a common thing to do. Was it all just the first-time parent jitter of seeing if the baby was still there? He didn’t know.  
He had been a father for only 48 hours, so what did he know. “So yea, just telling you all this now, so that you know that deep down someone will always watch out for you. Me, your mom, and your crazy family love you so much that we can’t let you be alone in life, little genius.” Tony finished his little speech and leaned back into the rocking chair. Soon dozing off with Peter on his chest. 

During that time of his “speech” Pepper was awake for most of it, only to pretend to be asleep. She heard the whole thing, and couldn’t help but let out a small grin. From that moment, she knew that Tony would become a wonderful father, and she already knew that he would always be number one dad in her and Peter’s book.  
No matter what…

———

It was in the early morning when Wanda came to the hospital to help get Pepper and Peter to come home. Every time she saw Peter she couldn’t help but smile. This was her little brother.  
Pietro would have love to become a big brother, but she knew he is - spiritually.

How she got that title as Peter’s big sister? Well, during Pepper pregnancy, she would always help out around the place, shop alongside Pepper for baby things, and not to mention, Tony and Pepper already loved her to much for her not to have that title.

She walked into the hospital room to hear Peter’s cry as Tony tried to put on his Going Home Onesie. Pepper was packing up the things around the hospital room, as Happy stood outside the door keeping guard.  
“Come on Pete, you have to wear this.” Tony whined in frustration as he tried to put Peter’s tiny hand through the arm area. 

“Need help?” She asked him, as Tony jumped a little and turned around to face her. 

“Yes please.” Tony stepped aside as he walked out of the room and grabbing a wheelchair for Pepper. “I’m telling you, this kid will be such a handful in the future.” He added walking back in. 

Wanda smiled down at Peter, as she couldn’t help but coo at him. Within seconds, Peter was fully dress in the onesie saying: Boss of Daddy now! Very cute.

“How did you -” Tony couldn’t help but finish his sentence as he kept looking between Peter and Wanda. How did she change Peter without a fuss yet with him, it was like all hell break loose.

“Because… I’m his big sister.” Wanda grinned as she held Peter in her arms. 

“Yea. Yea. Yea. Show-off.” Tony rolled his eyes at her, but in a playful manner. 

“I can’t help it, if this cutie has a spot for me already.” Wanda smirked as Tony sighed dramatically.

“You spend to much time with Clint.” Tony says as he now helped Pepper into the wheelchair. Once she settled in, Wanda handed Peter to her, as she helped Happy carried some things. Mostly it was stuff animals, balloons, while the bags was taken care by Happy himself.

Once they got outside, many of the press tried their very hardest to get a picture of the new Stark yet, Pepper was well prepare, so a blanket covered Peter’s face yet still gave him room to breath. Once Happy finished loading the stuff in the trunk and was now helping other security people with moving the media press out of way, giving the parent room, and their son away from media eyes.  
As Tony now had Peter in his arms once again he gently laid him into his car seat in the middle backseat, he then helped Pepper into the car as Wanda was on the other side. 

On there way back to the tower, Wanda’s finger was tightly held by Peter firm grip of his tiny delicate finger. 

———-

Meanwhile back in the tower, the whole gang was scrambling around the common room preparing for Peter arrival. Balloons of Welcome Home and Congrats was placed around the place, while presents were stacking up high on the gift table area. Everyone knew Peter was going to be spoiled rotten...

“Can’t wait to tell embarrassing stories about Tony, to the little Squirt.” Clint smiled with a glint in his eyes.

“I doubt it.” Nat said from where she stood, putting all her presents on the table. “I feel like Rhodey would do that.”

Clint’s smile flatten a little yet quickly perked up with another idea. “Fine, Rhodey get that job, but I get to teach him how to shoot arrows!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

“Like Nat said, I doubt it.” Steve said as he walked back into the area. “I think Pepper and Tony would kill you if something happen to Peter, especially with your arrows.”  
It felt like nothing was going Clint way. 

Rhodey soon got a text message from Happy saying that they just got into the garage, and was now up the elevator. So everyone got into their places as they waited for the happy family arrival. 

Suddenly the elevator dinged as it opened and walked in the five of them, as they looked around the area. Soon the gang pop out of there places and whispered shouted “Welcome Home!” Trying not to wake up Peter. 

To say, Pepper and Tony were shocked on how the others managed to pull off the surprise. But in the end, they were thankful to have such an amazing family that would do this such thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is long just like the first, and I hope it’s like that for the other chapters...
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about Tony heart to heart with Peter? Cheesy or heartfelt ... or both? Lol...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter smile and everyone freak out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the past days I’ve been dedicating my time to this. And I’m glad I did, cause this chapter is my fav...

Time had flown by, leaving Peter being 3 months old. He was the center of attention to everyone and why? Cause he was so damn cute! 

Life for Peter was great as for any baby. Being Tony Stark’s kid had its moments of science talking from Tony, or asking the baby on what he should proceed on with a certain lab project, and of course it came with press conference. Well, the conference was a first time thing, it was just to introducing Peter to the press. According to Tony, it would be the only picture the press would get of Peter. The rest was by him approving of such photos.

During that life stage for Peter, his personality came to life, as he would try to interact with other by cooing at certain things. Like everything he saw - Pepper, Tony, Wanda or Nat (probably his favorite people) walking into the room, he would show his toothless smile. Lighting the whole room. It was such a special moment for Pepper though...

———

Pepper was finishing up a few paperwork down a few floors in the meeting room and she was more than ready to go home to her family. It was her first week back in the job of being CEO, and of course she loved her job, but god, she loved her family so much more that she missed them.

So throughout the day, Tony - who hung around Peter all day - would send her photos or videos of Peter, one where he had Tummy Times or when he was held by his Aunt or Uncles. It would warm Pepper’s heart and it made her day feel much more longer than it should. And she just wanted to go home. She tried to breakaway from work throughout the day and wanting to get up a few floors to where the others were and spend some time with Peter, but every time she tried, someone would make her busy once again. 

So when the day came to an end, she rushed to elevator ignoring some people - yet she didn’t care - and rushed up to the common floor. To her surprise, it was only Peter and Tony in that area. 

Tony looked up from the sofa, as Peter was in his lap. “Hey Pep.” He smiled as she walked over and planted him a kiss. “How was work?” 

“Ok, just the feeling of missing you two the most.” She smiled down at Peter. She grabbed Peter off Tony’s lap and couldn’t help but make baby noises at Peter. “Where’s the other?” 

“They had a last minute mission, but I think they’re flying back here soon.” Tony informed her. “Being out is pretty bad, but I get to be with Pete.” 

“Hmm… I know you miss being out, but -” Tony cut her off.

“No, I sometime don’t miss it, it’s just hard to see them go without me. I know they have individual missions they usually go in and out. Yet, it just feel weird.” Tony rubbed his face as he tried to relax.

“I know.” Pepper hated to see Tony like that, so she focused her attention on to Peter. “And how was my baby boy day been?” She asked as she still couldn’t help but smile more.

“He’s a happy baby like always.” Tony said, forgetting about his recent emotion and couldn’t help but smile when Peter was around. “Aren’t you Pete?” 

Then suddenly, the gummy smile appeared on Peter’s face. Pepper gasped alongside with Tony.   
Suddenly Tony was shouting for Friday to snap a photo and video of the moment.   
Even though it was a reflex reaction, it still counted as a smile, and they had to keep it in record. 

———

It was like a milestone for Peter. 

At that moment, Tony asked Friday to send it to the others in his group chat. Within seconds, so many chiming noises came from his phone. “They must have seen it.” Pepper smirked as she lean into Tony to see the text messages also.

Rhodey: Did he just?

Clint: Hell yeah he did! 

Wanda: He smiled!!!! Awww

Steve: We’re flying back now, nearing the tower. Anyway, who knew Peter took the notch of being adorable to another level!

Nat: Cutie! God, can’t wait to get back!

Bruce: Little genius smiled? Aww

Sam: My freakin nephew smiled? And I missed it? That’s just great!

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as he read the others text messages, especially with Sam’s message. “Do you think Sam is sulking right now?” Tony asked Pepper.

She nodded. “I think so, but come on, they said they are near, let get a late night dinner rolling.” She stood up as Peter was held near her hip as she walked into the kitchen. “Do you want to cook? Or shall I, the hard worker who need rest.” Tony walked into the kitchen, secretly rolling his eyes at his wife. Not wanting her to see, or god, Pepper would smack him.

“Haha. Fine I’ll cook, but don’t expect anything too good.” Pepper smiled at him, and once again kissed Tony now on the cheek. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. “In the meantime, I’m going to have some quality time with this little one.” She walked out of the kitchen. “Oh and also, Tony, please don’t burn the place down.” 

As she left the room, Tony start to grumble. “She seriously has zero faith in me with my amazing cooking skills.” He started to make a quick stir fry of veggies and chicken.

Halfway through cooking, he was alerted that the others were back and were starved, of course they were…  
Within seconds of the elevator door opening, he heard the sound of Clint voice echoing from the entrance.

“Now where is that nephew of mine and his smile?” And that was how the night was spend, everyone tried to make Peter smiled again but failed.  
Until Nat was the last to hold him before bed giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head. And like again, it happened, his cute gummy smile. 

She couldn’t help but let out her excitement, which was very rare. “He smile!” She jumped up and down with excitement and stopped, almost forgetting Peter was in her arms.

In the distance, she could here Sam and Clint whining with the words of, “I missed it again!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam babysit Peter... what could go wrong.
> 
> Or known as, Sam loses Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Chapter 3. This is not the best of work in my opinion, but it’s not the worst...  
> Anyway, here it goes...

Tony never really understood the phrase of “stop growing up”. His motto was always grow up and be successful. But now, since he’s a dad, he truly understood that phrase. His baby boy was growing up to quickly no much for his liking. 

In a blink of an eye, months had passed and now - to be exact - Peter was 8 months and 3 weeks old. Who knew such a tiny baby could grow so quick. Especially one who was very fast at crawling around the area.  
Seriously, one minute someone look away from Peter just for a second and turn back, they find him a feet away from whoever just by a simple crawl. 

It freaked out Sam the most. You know why, cause Tony and Pepper gave him one simple task of being in charge of Peter while they went to a couple meetings downtown.

Tony exact words to Sam were, “Keep a watch on Pete, will ya? He mastered the art of crawling, and he’s exceptionally fast. So please keep an eye on him.” 

And Sam exact words were, “Of course.” Well that didn’t happen.

———-

It was very hard for Tony to be away from Peter, of course it would be, this was his first day back. He tried to bid time to stay home a lot longer, but knowing your name is all over the company it’s quite hard to do so. Reluctantly, he went to work alongside Pepper. 

And since all the others (except Sam) were away for a few days, due to a mission delay in Europe. So the only option that was available to babysit Peter, was Sam.

The minute Pepper and Tony left after so many attempts to make time for them to say goodbye to Peter, Sam finally made the decision to call in Happy. Happy soon dragged them into the elevator to leave. (Mostly dragging Tony, FYI)

“You and me kiddo, you and me.” Sam said as he held Peter up to look him in the eyes. Peter probably didn’t give a care in the world on who was taking care of him. All he could do was gurgle and smile.

“So first is, um, what did the list say?” Sam walked into the kitchen, still holding Peter. He looked at the fridge door and saw the list Tony made for him to take care of his son. 

Of course it was Tony who made the list, because the way he titled the damn paper, naming it: Take care of my kid, Sam! 101.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at the list once again. First was to get Peter to take his nap. It was an easy thing for Sam to do, since Peter could get sleepy real quick. Once Peter was down for his nap, Sam lounged around the common area skipping through channels, yet still on alert in case Friday alerted him on Peter waking up.

After an hour or so, Peter finally woke up and was having his tummy time as Sam was taking so much photos of his nephew. Cutest photo of all time!

It was close around near noon, as lunch time approached for Peter, so Sam left him there as he got Peter’s baby food ready.

After three attempts of making the so called organic baby food that Tony wanted Peter to eat. According to Tony, he said he didn’t want his son on the cheap stuff…  
Sam finally finished the mushed up baby food and was walking back into the living area to get Peter. 

It was such an eerie silent when Sam got to the area. He expected to hear Peter giggling like always. But no, no sound of him, which kinda concerned Sam. So he quickly walked back into room only too see an empty space and no Peter.

Trying to not panic, just yet, Sam began to call out Peter name. Trying for a few times, but with no success was to be found, and that was when Sam began to panic.  
Suddenly the ding of the elevator caught Sam off guard as he expected the worst. Tony and Pepper coming home early to find their son missing. Oh crap…

He stood still for a few seconds until relief washed over him, it was only the others avengers coming back. “Hey Sam!” Clint high fives him. Why was he so cheery? 

“Hey, Clint.” He turn his attention to the others. “Hey guys, um… how was the mission? And why are you back so soon?” 

“Went pretty well.” Steve said until he furrowed his brows. “And didn’t you get the text messages of us coming home soon?” Sam shook his head no, feeling more nervous already. How was he to explain to the others that the one time he babysit Peter, he lost the kid already?

Nat gave him a glance, and suddenly she knew something was up. She was always very perspective, was it due to the spy thing? So she looked around the room to see no sight of Peter. “Where’s Peter?” She asked. Sam gulped nervously as he tried to chuckle.

“Sam…” her voice was tight and almost in a warning way.

“Funny story.” Sam chuckled. “You see, I was making baby food for Peter and well - did you know that recipe is such a pain in the -”

Nat cut him off with a glare. “You’re stalling Sam. So I ask again, where is Peter?” 

“I lost him.” Sam finally said as he looked at the others faces for a reaction.

“What do you mean you lost him?” Wanda growled. And that was when, Sam knew he was in deep shit. Wanda was the person, that you would never want to mess around, especially when it came down to her little brother. In which he lost!

“Great job, dude! You lost mini Stark, can’t wait to see Pepper and Tony expression on when they find out you lost their kid.” Clint said sarcastically yet was hit on the head by Nat. She wasn’t kidding around especially when it was Peter they were talking about. 

“We might want to find him before Pepper or Tony come home, which is like in an hour.” Rhodey said. He knew his best friend would freak out when he knew that his son was not being watch, and was lost by one of the avenger. 

Steve was the first one to take command, “Alright, everyone split up around the tower and find Peter.” So they did that… 

Thirty minutes into searching for Peter, Peter was still nowhere in sight. “God, Tony wasn’t kidding when he said Peter was fast.” Sam grumbled. He was on his way down to the others floors, to see, if by chance Peter would crawl away, like far away.

Which was impossible to happen right? Peter was still a baby and couldn’t travel far right? 

Somehow he found himself in the lobby.  
Without looking, he bumped into someone. “Sam?” The voice asked. And behold, it was Tony. Well, there goes the life of Sam…  
“What are you doing here?” Tony asked. 

“Uh, just thought I heard a noise that’s all.” Sam lied as he tried to act neutral. 

“Ok…” Tony took a second glare at Sam. “So why aren’t you with Peter at the moment.” It felt like Tony knew. Oh god. Oh god! Oh god! Was all Sam kept thinking.

“He’s um with the others, didn’t you know they came back early?” He tried to smile.

“Yea, I got the messages.” 

“Good, so like I said, I thought I heard something, but out it’s just you two.” 

“Ok…” Tony voice was in a doubtful way. “So how was Pete today?” Tony changed the subject.  
Oh great…

“Good.” Sam quickly answered. They were now walking into the elevator, and Sam knew he had to stall.

“So, how was the meeting?” Sam asked nervously as Tony pushed the bottom to the Common floor.

“Boring as hell.” Tony frowned.

“Very much.” Pepper said. “All I wanna do now is see Pete.” Sam froze a little as Pepper said that.  
Great, her kid was missing…

He wanted that elevator ride to be much more longer, and he was trying to think of questions to ask the couple, just to stall things out. But with his luck now, the elevator door opened.  
There goes his life, he thought.

Surprisingly, all the Avengers sat on the sofa watching some show, and thank the almighty god, Peter was in Wanda’s lap, as she played with his curls.

They found him?

Everyone looked up to see the three of them walk in with big smile expect Sam of course. 

“Where was he?” Sam whispered into Rhodey’s ear, as he sat down next to him. He glanced over at Pepper and Tony who sat beside Wanda on both side, as Peter was being bounce by Pepper. 

Rhodey chuckled. “He was in his room the whole time.” Sam frowned. Why didn’t he ever check Peter’s room? He didn’t due to all his panicking…

“Please don’t tell Tony.” Sam begged of Rhodey, but all Rhodey did was smirk and said, “I’ll see.” 

———-

Thirty minute later since they found Peter, everyone gathered around the dining table as they ate the takeout food that had been delivered. “So how was your day babysitting Peter?” Tony asked Sam. Sam paled slightly as he shifted in his chair. Before he could answer, Rhodey shouted,  
“He lost Peter today!” 

Tony eyes went wide, as he gave a look at Pepper who was shocked also. They both turn their head to Sam, who was very uncomfortable at that very moment. Within seconds, Sam raced out of the room, with Tony closely behind him shouting, “Sam, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Do you like it so far?  
> Had a fun time writing this...  
> Hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
